The invention relates to footwear and insole assemblies for footwear.
Footwear insoles having a resilient element to provide support beneath a region of the wearer's foot are known. Examples include those described in: Connell U.S. Pat. No. 1,077,871; Galloway U.S. Pat. No. 1,401,066; Balch U.S. Pat. No. 1,468,856; Lindgren U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,152; Lacey U.S. Pat. No. 1,702,012; Geilear U.S. Pat. No. 1,948,347; Ward U.S. Pat. No. 2,071,146; Scott U.S. Pat. No. 2,079,820; Ahronheim U.S. Pat. No. 2,106,202; Feder U.S. Pat. No. 2,114,526; Copithorn U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,703 and Vorderer U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,737.